<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll be your galaxy s20 by plinys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201773">i'll be your galaxy s20</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys'>plinys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 Times, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Crack, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I made you a playlist,” Nate says, somewhere in the middle of their sixth date, “But tragically it’s on Apple Music, so because you lack decent taste in cell phones you’ll never be able to listen to it.” </p><p>“You know, you could just put it on Spotify,” Zari replies. “Everyone can access Spotify.” </p><p>Nate fake gags. “The fact that you would even suggest that, major turn off, babe.” </p><p>[Or: 5 Times Nate was a proud iPhone user. And the 1 time Zari finally realized why.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nate Heywood/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll be your galaxy s20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for grace, who saw me making a joke tweet about "nate being the heir to the samsung empire who rebels and uses iphones vs zari, known samsun enthusiast" and was like "go write that" enjoy or something</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being the only sober person at a party isn’t usually this fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But one of Behrad’s roommates is here, the history major, not the scientist, and he’s currently recounting a story to a gathered crowd of his fellow drunk college students. A story of the time that his parents disowned him after he attempted to join a boyband, and how this somehow all relates to the fact that he now is a proud iPhone user, because what’s a better </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck you </span>
  </em>
  <span>to his parents than using an iPhone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of it makes any sense, but the main takeaway here seems to be - “You lost your AirPods?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy - she thinks his name is Nate - lights up at the idea of someone having actually understood his point. “Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like here at this party?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shouldn’t get involved. Shouldn’t care. Should go back to just sitting back as the designated driver, but Nate’s attractive, and sweet after a few drinks, and there’s absolutely no way he would be able to find his AirPods on his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, if you had normal earphones with a cord this wouldn’t have happened,” Zari says, even as she starts to help Nate retrace his steps of where he might have lost them during the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t call me young flexer for nothing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zari laughs. “Nobody calls you that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They should.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(It takes an hour, but eventually, the earphones are found, and when Nate says, “Let me buy you a coffee tomorrow to say thank you.” Zari can’t find a good reason not to say yes.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made you a playlist,” Nate says, somewhere in the middle of their sixth date, “But tragically it’s on Apple Music, so because you lack decent taste in cell phones you’ll never be able to listen to it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you could just put it on Spotify,” Zari replies. “Everyone can access Spotify.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate fake gags. “The fact that you would even suggest that, major turn off, babe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so dramatic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Zari reaches over and steals a fry off of his plat, “A shame because my </span>
  <em>
    <span>sex jams </span>
  </em>
  <span>playlist is over on Spotify and I was going to suggest you come back to my place and listen to it after this, but I guess....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On second thought, I love Spotify, what a good functional music playing website.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an app.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I said that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Z, babe, you know I like you a lot right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better choose your next words really carefully,” Zari says. She’s spent the last ten hours streaming Animal Crossing for her followers, meanwhile, Nate has made them peanut butter and cheese sandwiches that are definitely not edible. So there’s only so much she can handle today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being a morosexual is truly a curse sometimes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a little embarrassing you know when your girlfriend tweets something that says </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘twitter for android’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the bottom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zari rolls her eyes, and makes a joking move to throw her inedible sandwich at him, she wouldn’t actually do it… Probably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s a bit rich coming from Mr. Twitter for iPad over here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me buy you a new phone? Please? We could pretend it’s like a kink for me or something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No chance, pretty boy, you’re not tricking me into becoming an apple user, not in this economy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but consider-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zari kisses him, instead of letting him finish that sentence, which truly is one of her best decisions ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Nate gives up the fight quickly enough when presented with a much better option. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>4</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a box on Nate’s kitchen table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nice and neatly package, nice enough that Zari had originally assumed that it had been a gift that Nora bought Ray, or something her brother Behrad had acquired from one of his many </span>
  <em>
    <span>business partners </span>
  </em>
  <span>(or whatever he was calling the people he met in aisle eleven of the Target these days), but </span>
</p><p>
  <span>About the same size as a phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trash,” Nate says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t look like trash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s shirtless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Very distracting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can open it if you want, my dad sent it, I’m just going to throw it away,” Nate says, before asking, “Hey, do you want to order pizza?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Zari replies. Opening the box, tossing aside the nice hand-written card addressed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nathaniel </span>
  </em>
  <span>to reveal the contents inside. Which are - “What the - This isn’t even on the market yet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Nate replies. Looking mildly interested for a second. Not the type of reaction that she would have expected for someone that just received the newest Samsung phone, the one that’s not even supposed to come out until December, five whole months early. “Yeah, like I said, trash. I already have a perfectly good working phone. I’m not sure what my dad was thinking when-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I have this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate shrugs again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not caring about the phone worth thousands of dollars that he just casually was going to throw away - “Oh hey, should we get cheesy bread or cinnamon twists with our pizza?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>5</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re driving to Nate’s parents' place for the weekend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or well… Zari is driving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate doesn’t like driving in the rain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he is sitting in the passenger seat and judging her music taste, which feels like a vital part of any cross country drive for the holidays. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, if you dislike it so much you could change it,” Zari replies. Pulling her phone out of the empty cup holder to offer it up for Nate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already knowing that he’s just going to shake his head and insist, “I don’t know how to work that thing, if you’d just let </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>connect my phone to the aux then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zari smiles to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having already known this would be his answer. She laughs as she replies, “Driver picks the music, or in this case, the driver picks the phone in charge of playing the music.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>+1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you were rich, but like…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zari pauses, eyes sweeping over the literal mansion that is just one of the many homes that Nate’s family has. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate, her boyfriend, who lives in a cramped apartment with two other guys, and barely remembers to buy groceries that aren’t just candy and string cheese, and apparently is also the heir to the global empire that are Android phones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zari holds her brand new Galaxy S30 just a little bit tighter.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be fair I told you this the first night we met,” Nate points out. In his own hands are an iPhone 12, which aren’t even out yet, but he somehow managed to get his hands on one to serve as a sign of his ongoing rebellious phase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were joking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My entire existence is a joke,” he replies, with a wink. “But uh, yeah, just don’t let my mom see your phone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it was supposed to be yours?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, because she’ll probably demand you marry me on the spot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That doesn’t sound like… The </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, it sounds pretty great. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think your parents will actually like me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate smiles, “They’ll like you more than me, that’s for sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Dot Heywood does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour into the night, pulling Zari aside, after making sure to compliment Zari on what wonderful childbearing hips she has - “Now, we’d love to have you as part of the family, but first, you need to just accidentally knock Nathaniel’s phone into a toilet, surely you could manage that, right dearest?”)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>